Mach III: Zeta's Revenge
by Maggax
Summary: A sequel to Mach III. A new E-series superweapon is on the loose, and Beta must regather Team Dark in order to defeat it.
1. Prologue

Mach III: Zeta's Revenge

by: Maggax

July 24

3:00 AM

E-101 Beta Mach III took a look at his scanners. It looked like another Dark Egg Legion base was right over this hill. He took into the air and slammed into the side of the base, breaking a hole to the inside. He was surprised to see it completely empty. No computers, no people, no half-computer half-people… nothing. He took a few more steps inside.

"Took you long enough to get here," Finitevus sneered, stepping from the shadows.

"Finitevus! What are you doing here?" Beta asked.

"Oh, I escaped from the No Zone-"

"Which I'm still not sure why you were put in there and not in prison here in the Prime Dimension," Beta interjected.

"I was put there because I was building something and needed a little… something from an alternate dimension. I may have broken a few rules to get there, but I got what I needed and built what I needed. Which, coincidentally, is how I escaped!" Finitevus explained.

"You built something to help you escape?" Beta asked.

"Well, help me in general, but yes," Finitevus replied. Beta took a look around the room.

"So, where is it?" Beta asked. Finitevus smiled even bigger.

"Glad you asked," Finitevus chuckled. Suddenly, Beta's scanner went crazy. He turned around only too late, and was smashed into a wall on the far side of the room. An enormous robot started to stalk toward Beta. Beta stood up.

"You're fast. I'm faster!" Beta shouted as he charged at the robot. The robot threw a fist out and hit Beta in his eye. Beta backed up. "And… strong? What kind of robot are you?" Beta asked.

"A better one," the robot replied, suddenly throwing another punch at Beta's head. Beta ducked it and brought his fists up into the robot's stomach. Beta was surprised it wasn't damaged. The robot back-handed Beta to the ground.

"Beta, I believe you've been doing research on this robot, yes? You haven't found a way to beat it yet? Too late! It's already found a way to beat you," Finitevus laughed.

"Wait… this is… no…" Beta couldn't believe his eyes.

"That's right, Beta! Meet E-105 Zeta Mach III!"


	2. Shadow

UNKNOWN DATE

UKNOWN TIME

Shadow ran through the Special Zone. He was almost there. He saw the small crystal box in sight. He dodged another bomb. He jumped over a row of them and dived through the small hole in a wall of bombs. He threw a Chaos Spear at the crystals, destroying one. He spindashed through the small hole and grabbed the Emerald. He took a deep breath.

"Well done, Hedgehog! Feist was very pleased! Feist must think up harder ways to obtain Chaos Emeralds!" Feist chuckled. He opened a portal back to the outside world.

"'Till Next time, Feist," Shadow said, walking through the doorway. A bright flash of light, and he found himself back in the abandoned Dark Egg Legion Base. "Another fifty power rings gone," Shadow sighed, looking around the empty room that held the portal to the Special Zone.

"Sounds like you're in quite the pickle," Beta said, stepping out of the shadows. Shadow turned to him.

"You!" Shadow snarled. He through a Chaos Lance at the robot. Beta sidestepped the attack and didn't flinch when it exploded.

"Yes, me. Look, I know I might not be the person you'd like to talk to right now, but I have a problem," Beta responded.

"Go die."

"A _big_ problem."

"_Painfully._"

"A problem so big it could jeopardize all of G.U.N.!"

Shadow turned to him. He hmphed.

"I'm not an Agent anymore," he finally said.

"What, why not?" Beta asked.

"My commanding officer was a jerk," Shadow said, cracking his knuckles.

"Ah well, I still need your help," Beta said. Beta stepped up to the elevated platform. Shadow summoned a Chaos Spear to his hand.

"Take another step and see what happens," Shadow threatened. Beta opened up his chest-plating and took out a folder. He handed it to Shadow.

"This is the problem," Beta said. Shadow opened the file.

"This is the file on Project: Mach III, the project that created you," Shadow said, "I agree. You _are_ a problem."

"Read on. I was just the _First Stage_ of the project. I was its Beta Version. No pun intended," Beta replied.

Shadow threw the folder at him. "Not interested. Now _go_."

"Shad, buddy ol' pal, why do you hate me so?" Beta spoke.

"Well-" Shadow began.

"Stop right there, I've heard enough. Look, why can't you just see what the problem is? Once you've seen it you'll understand!" Beta pleaded, picking up the folder.

Shadow threw a punch. Beta blocked and jumped away. "I bet Rouge would trust me. As long as she, you know, forgot the whole 'leg breaking' thing."

Shadow's eyes widened. "Good idea. If you can convince Rouge to help you, I will. No, better yet, convince Rouge, Geoffrey St. John, and Sicyut to help you, I will."

Beta sighed. "If that's how its gotta be. One problem, I have absolutely no idea where the hell any of them are."

"That's your problem."

Beta clenched his fist. "Why if I hadn't obtained morality, I'd… fine." Beta turned to leave but stopped. "Why aren't you an Agent again?"

"My commanding officer was telling lies about Commander Towers and Omega. I decided to tell him a lie, too."

"What was that?"

"That I wouldn't punch him in the face."

"Ouch. So they kicked you out, eh? How'd Rouge take it?"

"I didn't stay to find out. But what does she care, she's still back at the HQ-"

"Rouge is at G.U.N. HQ? 'Kay thanks, bye!" Beta said suddenly.

"God dammit!" Shadow shouted, throwing a Chaos Lance at where he would be, but Beta had already taken flight.


End file.
